Lord of The Rings: A Truth To it All
by Elven-Mage-Alanis
Summary: when a cloaked rider comes to the shire and begins demanding to see Frodo, the hobbits find themselves facing a new adventure far more dangerous than the last one. can be classified as romance and humor as well. will fall under slash soon.
1. Characters

:: Appears in a blast of fog:: hello::very happy:: you have stumbled upon a story the likes of which fanfiction.net has never seen (at least I hope not.) This is the story of the quest to take the one ring to the dimensional barrier that lies on the edge of middle earth. It's gonna be cool! For starters I'm going to give you the list of characters. Well here we go!  
  
  
  
Characters ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn: The sword-slinging king of Gondor. This powerful man seems to be one of the only sane people among the Fellowship. He is married to Arwen. He bears the sword Andûril.  
  
Arwen: The kickboxing, whip-wielding queen of Gondor. Don't get in this woman's way. Her temper alone could make orcs run in fear. She is married to Aragorn. She is the water warrior Eva Rina (eeva-reena). She has incredible healing powers, and greatly resembles Aeris from Final Fantasy 7. (She even dresses like her!)  
  
Boromir "Mr. Bûbles"[1]: not much to say about him other than he was "Mostly Dead". "Mostly Dead" means slightly alive. Don't ask..  
  
Gimli: The brave -hearted, axe-wielding dwarf. He is very protective of the women of the Fellowship.  
  
Legolas "Slim" Greenleaf: The fast-talking, arrow shootin', knife-wielding, glaive-swinging and not to mention comical Prince of Mirkwood. He is the wind warrior Jinn. He was chosen to wield Ragnarok, the sword of light.  
  
Frodo: the quiet secondary ring bearer  
  
Sam: Frodo's faithful companion  
  
Merry: what is there to say? He's just..Merry  
  
Pippin: The hungriest of the four hobbits  
  
Gandalf: The wise old Master Mage  
  
Alanis "Gune" Raiden (Elei): The young Princess of Threadbare, Alustriel Silverwing, adopted this alias during her stay in the Dark Realm among the Dark Faeries. Shrouded in her dark cloak she is a mystery to all except those who know her. Though silent and seemingly heartless, this pale moon touched Dark elf is the bravest of the Fellowship and would do anything to protect her beloved life bonded Cerridwyn. Under her Master, Gandalf, she has learned to control her powers. In the Dark Realm she mastered those powers under the watchful eyes of the dark faerie princess Mairin (pronounced May-rin) Dart leaf. Alanis is the ring bearer. She is the dark (forbidden) warrior Elei. She was chosen to wield Weapon, the sword of darkness. She greatly resembles Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7.  
  
Cerridwyn "Cerri" Dart leaf: The fast-talking, underwear stealing, sword slinging, half hobbit, half dark faerie, life bonded to Alanis. Though short Cerri has a tendency to act like she's taller than everyone. When she and Alanis are together you think they were chained at the hip. They make a perfect fighting team. When you are around her you had better watch out. She loves to steal people's clothes right off their bodies! Her entire outfit consists of: Legolas' cloak, Frodo's pants, Gimli's belt, Alanis' necklace, Pippin's boots, and Aragorn's shirt! (She is my friend's character) She is the Forest/Earth warrior Sierrs  
  
Mairin Dart leaf (pronounced May-rin): Mairin is the muffin-making princess of the Dark faeries. She is Cerridwyn's mother and she always seems to show up when the Fellowship needs her the most. And she always brings them muffins! They are Muffo-Maniacs after all. ^.^ She is the Fire warrior Kalira  
  
Galadriel: Alanis' foster mother. This lovely lady of the wood is kind and caring. But what most people don't know is that she has a fierce side. With the powers of light on her side she can take down any foe in a matter of seconds. She is the light warrior Aliat (credits to Rinoafreak for the name)  
  
Myune Sevarius: The evil bad guy of the story. This deranged evil dude is the son of Saruman. Well one of his creations at least. He is one part bright elf, one part dark elf and one part Istari. He is obsessed with owning Alanis. His whole evil mission is to Kill Legolas, destroy the Fellowship, and own Alanis. He is truly an evil dude.  
  
Wraith: Alanis' birth father. He vanished during a great war in Threadbare. He is the first ruling emperor of Threadbare.  
  
Kiranda: Alanis' birth mother. She supposedly died along with Legolas' mother, Adelle, during the war at Threadbare.  
  
Elrond: Arwen's father and a great healer. He is the Lord of Imladris.  
  
Thranduil: Legolas' father and King of Mirkwood  
  
Hinasei: Alanis' grandmother and second ruling Empress of Threadbare.  
  
Cherlindria: The first ruling empress of Threadbare and Alanis' great grandmother. She defeated the goran (very evil creations of Sauron, they did many evil things and called themselves Dark elves in order to destroy any hopes of peace between Middle-Earth and the Real Dark elves).  
  
Haldir, Rûmil, Orophin: Alanis' three foster brothers.  
  
Solja, Riyuuo: The two thunder beasts that guard Princess Alustriel.  
  
Dash: Alanis' pet carbuncle  
  
Moonstone: During her stay in the Dark Realm Alanis was chosen to ride in the Storm Crow Corps, the airborne army of the Dark faeries. Alanis was rejected by all of the Storm Crows. (Massive crows.) As she was cast out of the ranks a massive silver drake landed and received her with honors. She was accepted into the corps as the first being to ride a Drake in fifty thousand years. She named her beloved drake Moonstone. He guards her with his life and would travel to Hell and back if she asked him to.  
  
[1]: don't ask...  
  
Oh boy! Many characters! Ok. Please tell me what you think I would really like to know. 


	2. The Call To Arms

::appears in a cloud of fog:: well here it is.the first chapter of the big quest! I'm so happy! Okie dokie let's get this show on the road! Aragorn get the bags! Let's move it Gimli! Dark elvish is in ~~ Elvish is in ''  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. But I do own this quest! And some of the lands the Fellowship visits.  
  
Frodo sat on the doorstep of Bag End staring at the ground. Anyone who passed by could tell he was upset about something. Frodo heaved a sigh. It had been two months since he had returned to The Shire, and he was bored! He heaved another sigh. He missed the action, the adventure. He even missed the danger! But most of all he missed the Fellowship.  
  
Ah yes, The Fellowship. There were no finer people to travel with. He missed the sound of Aragorn sharpening Anduril, he missed Gimli's usual grumbling, and he missed the soft swish of feathers, as Legolas would sit by the fire making arrows.  
  
Frodo heaved another sigh as Rosie Gamgee passed by. She waved at him as she passed. He noticed the slight bulge that was her stomach was getting bigger day by day. He jumped when a hand was laid on his shoulder. Frodo whirled around and found himself staring into the chocolate brown eyes of none other than Samwise Gamgee. Frodo smiled gently.  
  
"Hey Sam." He said.  
  
Sam smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Frodo? You seem sad" Sam said  
  
"I miss the Fellowship Sam" Frodo replied.  
  
Sam through his arms around Frodo and hugged him. Frodo smiled.  
  
"Thanks Sam" He said, " I needed that."  
  
The loud cry of a horse caught their attention. There was shouting coming from a nearby plaza. Frodo and Sam got up and went to find out what was going on. Several frightened hobbits were gathered near around a tall- cloaked figure that sat on the back of a large chestnut colored stallion. The stallion had reared back on its hind legs and pawed the air as the rider shouted something.  
  
"I'm looking for a Frodo Baggins!" the figure shouted  
  
Frodo and Sam stepped out of the crowd and approached the Man.  
  
"I-I am Frodo Baggins" Frodo stuttered.  
  
The horse lowered to the ground and the Man leapt down. He reached up and removed his hood. Frodo and Sam gasped. They knew that dark hair and those storm gray eyes anywhere.  
  
"Aragorn!" The cried in unison and ran to him.  
  
Aragorn knelt and hugged them both in greeting. Merry and Pippin ran forward and greeted Aragorn in their usual overly happy way. Frodo smiled and looked up at Aragorn as the Man stood up.  
  
"What brings you to The Shire?" He asked  
  
"Horrible news I'm afraid. Elrond sent me. I am to take the four of you to Rivendell." Aragorn said  
  
"Why?" Sam asked  
  
"You will know as soon as we reach Rivendell. Elrond has forbidden me to tell you." Aragorn said. " We must leave as soon as you are ready. We must not waste time. The rest of the Fellowship awaits us!"  
  
~~*  
  
Many miles away two horses sped towards Rivendell. Both horses carried a rider. One dressed in a pale gray cloak was about the height of a hobbit. Her hood was down allowing her waist length chestnut brown hair to flow freely behind her. Her sharp emerald eyes scanned the area around her.  
  
Nearby the other figure rode with the hood of her midnight black cloak up. A few stands of silvery hair escaped from the hood and blew about in the wind.  
  
The horses they rode were something to look at as well. These weren't actually horses. They were in fact Mehemuths. The short young woman rode on the back of a pale blue and green mare while her companion rode a large black and blood red mare. They charged across the plains at a speed that would have left elven stallions in the dust.  
  
As they drew nearer to Rivendell, nine riders swathed in black cloth began to materialize around them. The two young women looked around them. The woman clothed in black growled and spurred her Mehemuth faster.  
  
"Alanis wait for me!" the other woman cried  
  
"I cannot Cerridwyn we must hurry" Alanis responded "We should reach Rivendell in a matter of minutes. I can already see the trees!"  
  
Cerridwyn spurred her Mehemuth faster.  
  
"Be strong Saris." She crooned.  
  
The Mehemuth whinnied in response. The two women managed to stay ahead of the Nazgul but the black riders were beginning to gain on them.  
  
The Mehemuths suddenly charged into the Rivendell forest and straight up the palace steps, through the front doors and skidded to a halt in the entrance hall. Elrond and Arwen came charging down the stairs, both of them sending blasts of elven magic at the Nazgul. The black riders turned tail and fled under the magical onslaught.  
  
Cerridwyn leapt off her horse and ran towards Arwen, who bent and encased Cerridwyn in a hug. Alanis turned and looked at Arwen and Elrond, her face still hidden in her hood.  
  
"Do you have it?" Elrond asked  
  
Alanis nodded and drew a chain out from under her cloak. A gold ring hung from this chain. She tossed the ring and chain to Elrond. He caught it and pulled a small silver box from within his robe. He placed the ring inside this box then looked up at Alanis.  
  
"Protect Cerridwyn" Alanis said.  
  
"Are you off to find Aragorn and the Hobbits?" Arwen asked  
  
Alanis nodded.  
  
"They should be in Bree very soon" Elrond said.  
  
Alanis nodded and turned to Mehemuth towards the forest outside.  
  
~Like the wind Hira~ She muttered to the Mehemuth.  
  
Hira took off into the forest with incredible speed towards Bree.  
  
  
  
Ok not a good beginning but trust me it gets a lot better. Please review I need to know if I should continue. 


	3. Bree

Hello! Well here's the next chapter. Time for some fun in Bree! Oh this should be interesting.ok here we go! Elvish is in `' dark elvish is in ~~  
  
  
  
Hira charged across the plains as fast as her long legs and hooves could carry her. She was intent on protecting her precious cargo. She knew that her beloved rider and friend was about to embark on a dangerous journey.  
  
Alanis moved with Hira as the Mehemuth leapt over objects that obstructed their path. Were someone to look upon them they would think that the creature and its rider were one being.  
  
Though rain began to blur her vision, Alanis noticed the large hill covered with rock. They had reached Weathertop. Alanis urged Hira up the hill. The Mehemuth launched herself up over the fallen rubble. Her hooves pounded the rock causing a loud metallic sound. The Mehemuth launched herself up into the air and down to the other side of the hill.  
  
Alanis stopped Hira and turned to look at Weathertop. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the swish of a cloak in one of the crevices. Nazgûl were following her. She spurred Hira into action. The Mehemuth took the hint and took off with great speed.  
  
As she rode Alanis reached behind her and gripped the hilt of the sheathed scimitar that was strapped to her back.  
  
~Let them come~ she said  
  
They rode for many miles, Alanis' hand on her scimitar the entire time. Alanis' incredible sight was able to pick up the lights of Bree. The rain began to pound mercilessly. Alanis charged through the city gates just as they were being closed for the night.  
  
She heard the shrieks of the Nazgûl as the gates were closed. Alanis leapt gracefully off the Mehemuth and led the massive animal towards the Prancing Pony.  
  
~~*  
  
The hobbits and Aragorn had arrived in Bree soaking wet and shivering. Aragorn immediately got them a table once they entered the Prancing Pony. Frodo sat down next to Aragorn while the others went and got food.  
  
"How is Arwen?" Frodo asked  
  
"She's fine." Aragorn said "she's waiting for us in Rivendell."  
  
Aragorn's face became thoughtful.  
  
"Something about her has been troubling me though." He said  
  
"What is it?" Frodo asked meekly  
  
"She's been restless lately. Wandering the halls as if lost in a trance. She told me she's been having a reoccurring nightmare. Now I thought that strange because I've been having one as well" Aragorn continued  
  
"What's it about?" Frodo asked  
  
Aragorn launched into detail. Slowly at first but he became more confident.  
  
~*~ Wolves, hundreds of them, all running together towards a central point. The full moon, pale as death against the night sky. An unknown mountain range. The glittering stars, unknown stars.  
  
And there standing on a cliff above all over wolves, is a massive wolf, his pelt so silver it's almost black. He throws his head back and howls. The others join in one by one, a chorus of howls all on one note. The silver one deepens the note creating a chord so powerful that even the Nazgûl would run in fear. The silver one stops howling and flashes his bright blue eyes sending a devastating glare at the moon.  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo sat in an awed silence.  
  
"That's amazing" He said, " I had one just like that. Only no wolves"  
  
Aragorn looked at him.  
  
"Care to share?" he asked  
  
Frodo nodded  
  
~*~  
  
Darkness all around, from above comes a light. A brilliant pulsating light. Aqua flashes through the light as something begins falling towards you. It's a small woman with aqua colored hair and incredibly pale skin. Her cheekbones have small triangular shapes painted on them with aqua face paint. As she falls toward you she reaches toward you. Her hair, which is longer than her frail body, flares out behind her.  
  
"Find me, love me," she says in a slightly childish voice  
  
She vanishes mere inches from you. The darkness encloses around you like water. You begin to drown. The sensation leaves just as you begin to try and swim. You fall to the floor in front of a large mirror. You stand and look into the mirror. The girl is there dressed in a long flowing dress of aqua and silk. The dress is too ornate to be elvish.  
  
In her hands she hold a circular disk, which turns out to be a mirror of sorts. She smiles softly.  
  
"Find me," She says.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry, Sam and Pippin had just returned and were staring and Frodo in disbelief. Pippin had forgotten the bit of biscuit that was on its way to his mouth. Merry's jaw hung open and Sam was looking at Frodo with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Mr. Frodo why didn't you tell me you was having nightmares?" Sam asked  
  
"I didn't want you to worry about me Sam" Frodo said " Rosie needs you more than I do, you should be worrying about her not me."  
  
Sam looked down at his food but didn't touch it.  
  
"You aren't the only ones who have been having nightmares." Merry said, " Pippin and I have been having them too."  
  
Merry was about to explain but was cut off by the loud cry of a horse. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder roared as the doors were thrown open.  
  
In the doorway stood a tall black-cloaked figure. The whole of the Prancing Pony turned to look at the new arrival. The tall, lean figure looked around the bar. Two shining eyes glowed beneath the hood of the cloak.  
  
" Looks like a Nazgûl." Frodo said  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"Hardly" he said. "It's too lean."  
  
Frodo and the other hobbits shook nervously as the figure's gaze fell on them. Aragorn looked down at the hobbits.  
  
"Why don't you go up to the room." He said, " It's getting late and we have to travel far in the morning"  
  
The hobbits nodded and headed up to their room. Frodo, however, stopped and crouched on the stairs to watch Aragorn. By now the bar was back to the way it had been before the figure made its dramatic entrance.  
  
Frodo suppressed a gasp when the figure turned and glided towards Aragorn. Aragorn stood and removed the hood of his cloak allowing his dark hair to spill over his shoulders. The cloaked person reached out a black-gloved hand, but instead of shaking the person's hand, Aragorn threw his arms around the person and hugged them tightly.  
  
Both of them sat down at the table. Aragorn immediately engaged the cloaked person in a conversation.  
  
Frodo sighed and joined the other hobbits. He immediately told them what he had seen. They were shocked. Pippin shuddered and whimpered. Merry put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
The sound of someone ascending the stair and heading towards their room sent the hobbits into a sort of frenzy. There was a knock at the door. The hobbits all ran to a hiding place as the door opened. It was Aragorn.  
  
"Frodo? Sam? Pippin?" He said, " Merry?"  
  
Frodo sighed and came out of his hiding place in a corner.  
  
"I'm here," He said.  
  
The other hobbits stepped out of the closet to look at Aragorn with relieved expressions on their faces. Aragorn looked out the door and waved to someone.  
  
"I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Elei would you come in here please" Aragorn said  
  
The hobbits gasped as the cloaked figure stepped into the room and stood next to Aragorn. Pippin squeaked and hid behind Merry. Aragorn saw this and smiled at Pippin.  
  
"Do not be afraid, my friend. She won't hurt you." Aragorn laughed  
  
"She?!" Sam mildly yelled  
  
Aragorn chuckled and looked at his friend. The cloaked woman bowed her hooded head. She walked up to Frodo and knelt on her knees in front of him. She reached out her gloved hands and held one of his between hers. She ran her fingers over the place where his ring finger had been before Gollum had bitten it off. Frodo felt a tingling in his hand and looked down at it. To his amazement, he had five fingers on that hand.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked in shock.  
  
"Healed you," She said in a very melodic voice.  
  
He looked at her in amazement only to have her hood stop him from seeing her face.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked  
  
"You may call me Alanis, though it is not my true name." Alanis said.  
  
The woman released his hand and stood. A thought crossed Frodo's mind.  
  
"Are you an Elf?" He asked.  
  
Alanis was silent for a moment. During this moment she looked at Aragorn, who nodded at her.  
  
"Yes Frodo I am." She said. "But I am not the type of Elf you know of. I am a Dark Elf."  
  
All the hobbits gasped.  
  
"But.." Pippin stuttered, "You healed him. Aren't Dark Elves evil?"  
  
Pippin winced when Merry elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Be nice." Merry warned, " Don't make her angry. Don't you know that Dark Elves are powerful wizards?"  
  
At this Alanis laughed. It was a smooth melodic laugh.  
  
" Yes young Meriadoc, Dark Elves are powerful wizards." Alanis chuckled, " And no young Peregrin, Dark Elves are not evil."  
  
Sam was still looking at Alanis in amazement.  
  
"How did you know their names?" He asked  
  
"Why Frodo told me Mr. Samwise." She said.  
  
Frodo looked at her in shock.  
  
"I-I didn't tell you," He stammered.  
  
"You were thinking of telling me." She said.  
  
Frodo nodded, to shocked to speak. Though he couldn't see it he knew Alanis was smiling. Aragorn cleared his throat.  
  
"Alanis will be traveling with us to Rivendell, if that's alright with you". He said.  
  
The hobbits nodded and muttered incoherently.  
  
"Let's get to bed, shall we?" Aragorn said.  
  
Alanis nodded her agreement and looked down at Frodo. The small hobbit's gaze was on the wood floor.  
  
Merry, Pippin and Sam all crawled into their bed. Alanis looked at Aragorn who was still standing by the door.  
  
"Sleep my friend." She said " Arwen would kill me if she found out that you had not rested."  
  
Aragorn nodded, knowing that Alanis would watch over the hobbits and went to his room, which was connected to the hobbits.  
  
Alanis sat down in a wooden chair by the window and looked out at the rain.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Frodo had crossed the room and crawled into her lap. She looked down at him but said nothing. A few stands of impossibly long, hair fell out from within her hood. Frodo took them in one of his small hand and examined them. He gasped when he noticed that the hair was pure silver in color, it was almost platinum. In fact it was pure platinum in color.  
  
Frodo leaned back against her surprisingly warm chest. He played with the platinum stands of hair. He slowly began to fall asleep. Alanis' soft breathing soon lulled him in to a dreamless slumber. Alanis snaked an arm around his waist to keep him from falling. She turned to look out the window again. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at what she saw. The Nazgûl had gotten into the city. She stood up and cradled Frodo in her arms. She made her way to Aragorn's room as fast as she could without waking Frodo. Once inside she gently laid Frodo in a small pile of blankets that Aragorn had left on the floor. She hurried over to the bed and crawled onto it. Aragorn was sleeping fitfully in what appeared to be a dream filled sleep. She leaned over him and whispered into his ear.  
  
'Awaken my friend.' She said, 'Nazgûl approach.'  
  
At this Aragorn's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright in bed. He turned to look at her with wide eyes. She looked at him and handed him a shirt, which he pulled over his head quickly.  
  
'We must move quickly,' She said 'Awaken the hobbits get them ready to leave at a moments notice.'  
  
Aragorn nodded and got out of bed. He looked at Alanis when he saw Frodo. She shrugged slightly. He was about to say something but she interrupted him.  
  
'No time,' She said.  
  
~*~  
  
Mere minutes later, the strange group was out in the rain again. The weather, it seemed, was against them escaping. Alanis had to buy a horse from a nearby stable to carry Merry and Pippin. Sam rode with Aragorn and Frodo rode with Alanis. They spurred the horses, or in Alanis' case Mehemuths, into action. They ran through the gate and out toward Weathertop. All the while Hira kept the pace of the horses even though it was only a jog for her.  
  
That was when they heard them, the shrieks of the Nazgûl as they followed their quarry. Alanis looked down at Frodo, who was nestled into her cloak.  
  
"Hang on little one," she said, "It's going to be a bumpy ride"  
  
Well what do you think? Battle with the Nazgûl next chapter. Yippie skippy Please tell me what ya think ok? Ok! Bye! 


	4. Weathertop

Hello my dear friends. Even though I haven't gotten any reviews I've decided to continue. Legolas shows up in this chapter!!!! He comes to the rescue. Elvish is in '' dark elvish is in ~~.  
  
Both horses and the Mehemuth charged over the rain soaked plains. The shrieks of the Nazgûl were growing louder and closer. Frodo clutched at his shoulder. Cold pain was running through the wound that he had received from the Morgul blade during the quest of the ring.  
  
Alanis snaked a hand around his waist as the Mehemuth or Hira, as he had come to know her as, leapt over a rock. Frodo wrapped himself up in Alanis' cloak. The sound of a sword being unsheathed caught his attention. He looked up at Alanis and saw her unsheathing a sword that was strapped to her back. The weapon was terrifying. It was a five-foot long scimitar with a dragon for a hilt. Frodo shuddered as a flash of lightning caused the weapon to gleam dangerously.  
  
He looked ahead and saw some sort of castle in the distance. It was Weathertop! They were headed towards Weathertop! Frodo snuggled into the cloaked and pushed himself up against Alanis' abdomen. He looked up at her hidden face. She looked back down at him.  
  
"You're frightened." She stated.  
  
Frodo nodded  
  
" Not nearly enough." She said, " They want both of us."  
  
"Why?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I cannot explain it." She said, " Elrond has forbidden me to."  
  
The horses continued to race towards Weathertop. Aragorn looked over at Alanis and Frodo. Over the din of the storm he called out to Alanis.  
  
"Go ahead of us!" he called. "You must get away from them!"  
  
Alanis merely nodded and clutched Frodo tightly.  
  
"Hang on tight." She said.  
  
Frodo twined his fingers into Hira's mane. Alanis bent forward and muttered something in a strange language to Hira.  
  
~Like the wind Hira~ she said.  
  
Hira launched herself forward with intense speed. The Mehemuth left the horses in the dust within seconds. Frodo clutched onto Hira's mane as if his life depended on it. He cried out when the Mehemuth vaulted up over the debris and skidded to a stop on the slippery ground.  
  
Alanis hopped to the ground and gently lifted Frodo off of Hira's back. She carried him to a small alcove in the rock and set him down in it.  
  
"You'll be safe here," she said.  
  
With great strength she pushed a fallen statue up against the alcove so that Frodo was hidden but still had room to move and see what was going on.  
  
After a few minutes, Aragorn and the other hobbits skidded to a halt on the slippery ground. Aragorn hopped off of his horse and unsheathed Andûril. The hobbits ran and formed a semi circle around the fallen statue and Frodo. Hira led the horses to a safe place nearby.  
  
Alanis tightened her grip on her sword. She suddenly looked in the direction of Rivendell.  
  
"Lirith?" She asked [1]  
  
Her eyes suddenly flew towards the direction of Bree.  
  
"Here they come."  
  
The shrieks were almost deafening as the Nazgûl charged towards the small group. Aragorn looked at Alanis. They nodded to each other before charging head on into the Nazgûl. Alanis let out a battle cry as she slashed out at the nearest Wraith.  
  
The battle was an intense one. Very soon Alanis and Aragorn stood back-to- back, panting and bloody. The Nazgûl surrounded them. Alanis suddenly sheathed her scimitar and clasped her hands in front of her as though she were praying. A low muttering in a strange language filled the area. The Nazgûl shrieked at the sound and began backing away. Pippin cried out in excitement and looked at Frodo.  
  
"Frodo!" he cried, " She's going to use her dark magic!"  
  
As Alanis chanted the rain began to swirl around her and Aragorn. The King raised his sword and gripped it tightly. The Nazgûl were beginning to regroup and head towards them again.  
  
"Hurry up Elei!" Aragorn cried over the din of the storm.  
  
The rain began to surge around Aragorn and Elei. The Dark Elf pointed one of her palms at the Nazgûl. A thick strip of water in the form of a viper shot out of her palm at the Nazgûl. The Nazgûl shrieked and backed away. One of them leapt over the band of water that was encircling them and charged at Elei. Her scimitar was instantly in her hand.  
  
They all watched in horror as the Nazgûl drew a Morgul Knife out from within the folds of its cloak. As if in slow motion the Nazgûl rammed the blade into her abdomen. At the same time, Alanis ran slammed her scimitar through its head. Just as Elei yanked her sword from the Ring wraith's head, she cried out in pain and fell to the slippery ground with a thud.  
  
Frodo screamed her name and pushed his way out of his hiding place. He ran to her side and dropped to his knees beside her. He looked up and watched as a Ring Wraith raised its sword to strike. As it began to bring the sword down an arrow came out of nowhere and struck the Wraith in the arm. An all to familiar voice cried out in anger and excitement.  
  
"Hey baby!"  
  
~*~  
  
A cloaked figure rode towards Weathertop as fast as possible. He was going to be late he just knew it. He urged his horse to move faster. He looked ahead when he heard an ungodly shriek.  
  
He was horribly late.  
  
Legolas yanked his hood off so that he could get a better look at Weathertop. That was when he heard it. The cry of a woman in sheer agony echoed across the rain soaked plains. He urged his horse to a near impossible speed. He leapt off the still running horse as he reached the fallen tower. He bolted up the hill and came upon a horrid sight.  
  
Frodo was kneeling next to a cloaked figure that was lying on the ground. A Morgul Blade lay near by. The figure, a woman judging by the slight bulge at her chest, lay in an ever-growing pool of silvery blood. He cried out to let his presence be known and dove into the fray.  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo knelt there, cradling Alanis' head in lap. She was still alive but very weak. Tears fell from his eyes as he held her hands. Her face, still hidden by her hood, was freezing. He looked up blankly as a blonde figure hacked away at the Nazgûl with elven knives.  
  
The first thing he noticed about Legolas was that his hair was longer, much longer. The blonde locks now came down to his waist. His bangs, usually pulled away from his face, came shooting off his head then they came down in a graceful arc[2].  
  
He watched Legolas carefully. The elf fought with the spirit of a wolf and then some. His long legs propelled him all over the place. One second the elf was in one place, the next second he was several feet from where he was before.  
  
After several more minutes of intense battle, the Nazgûl finally fled.  
  
Aragorn raced over to Alanis' wounded form. He picked up the Morgul blade and sighed angrily. The blade turned to dust before he threw it to the ground.  
  
Alanis gave a violent shudder just as Legolas ran over to them.  
  
"They've gone," he said, "what could have scared them I do not know."  
  
It was then that he looked at the wounded body of Alanis. His heart wrenched when he saw young Frodo in tears.  
  
"Please Alanis!" The hobbit sobbed, "Don't die!"  
  
Aragorn laid a hand on the young hobbit's shoulder.  
  
"I will not let her die!" he promised.  
  
Pippin, also in tears, joined them  
  
"How do you know?" he asked, "she's not normal Strider!"  
  
Legolas narrowed his beautiful aquamarine eyes.  
  
"What do you mean not normal?"  
  
Aragorn glanced up at his friend.  
  
"Alanis, is a Dark Elf." he said.  
  
Legolas gasped. His eyes widened as the memory of an old friend struck him. He looked down at the dieing girl and nearly fell to his knees in tears.  
  
"We must get her to Rivendell as fast as possible." He said suddenly and with great courage.  
  
The hobbits gasped and looked up at Legolas in wonder. Never had they seen their elf friend look so determined. Aragorn sighed and gently lifted Alanis off the ground. He knew why Legolas was so determined.  
  
"Legolas." he said, "you know that helping her won't bring Alustriel back."  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"I know" he said quietly. "but in helping her, I feel like I'm apologizing to Alustriel. it'll at least take away some of the pain"  
  
The hobbits watched the exchange with confused looks on they're faces. Who was this Alustriel? And why did Legolas look so sad all of the sudden?  
  
The soft sound of hooves hitting stone caught their attention. Hira had come to see what was wrong. The Mehemuth reared back and screamed when she say her friend laying motionless in Aragorn's arms. Legolas raced over to the great mare and quickly soothed her with soft elvish words.  
  
"Hira?" he asked.  
  
The Mehemuth gently nodded her head. Legolas' knees nearly gave way.  
  
Aragorn came and stood next to the horse.  
  
' Stay with the hobbits' he said ' I shall take her to Rivendell.'  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
'No Aragorn.' he said, ' I'm the faster rider. Plus I know Hira better than you do. She trusts me.'  
  
Aragorn sighed and nodded in agreement. He watched as Legolas climbed on to Hira's back. Legolas reached out his arms and Aragorn handed him Alanis' limp form.  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas got Alanis settled in front of him before reaching out and taking Legolas' hand. The blonde beauty looked down at him.  
  
'Ride as fast as you can.' He said. ' Don't stop for anything. I don't know how much time she has. When you get to Rivendell, tell Arwen not to worry, and that I love her.'  
  
Legolas nodded silently.  
  
Aragorn placed a gentle kiss on the back of Legolas' hand.  
  
The elf leaned forward and whispered a few words to the Mehemuth in a language he hadn't used in years.  
  
~ Like lightning Hira.~  
  
With that the beast raced off at great speed.  
  
Frodo let out a fresh sob and collapsed against Sam. He gripped on to Sam's shirt and cried out his agony and fears.  
  
Aragorn, also disturbed by the events, finally regained his composure.  
  
"Come my friends." He called " we must hurry to Rivendell."  
  
He watched silently as the hobbits hurried about gathering they're fallen packs. Merry and Pippin were the first ones ready to leave. When everyone was ready the small group raced off towards Rivendell on horseback. All of them hoping and praying that their new friend would survive the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas' mind was plagued by memories of his dear friend Alustriel as Hira charged across the plains. The had made what would normally be a three day journey in under five minutes.  
  
That was when the shrieks began.  
  
Seven wraiths materialized around them. Legolas looked about him in horror. He urged Hira to move faster. And that is exactly what she did. She quickly sped in front of the wraiths.  
  
Legolas looked ahead of him and nearly cried out in joy as he saw the lights of Rivendell quickly approaching. The Mehemuth charged head on into the forest and into the valley. Hira charged through the doors of the house of Elrond and skidded to a halt in the entrance hall.  
  
As the Nazgûl approached, Lord Elrond came down the stairs running. The Nazgûl fled at the sight of him. Legolas climbed down off of Hira's back just as dawn was lighting the sky.  
  
He gently pulled Alanis off the Mehemuth's back he turned and looked at Elrond as he held the Dark Elf's limp form. Elrond gasped at the sight of her and looked at Legolas in anger and confusion.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded  
  
"She was stabbed by a Morgul blade." Legolas said breathlessly.  
  
A shriek caught their attention. Standing at the top of the stairs was a very sleepy looking Arwen and a terrified hobbit girl with long curly brown hair and eyes the color of jade. The young woman practically threw herself down the stairs.  
  
"Alanis!" she cried.  
  
At this Arwen's eyes widened and she ran down the stairs after the hobbit.  
  
Elrond reached out and grabbed hold of the sobbing hobbit girl before she could get to Alanis.  
  
"Cerridwyn," Elrond said gently, "We'll take care of her. She'll be just fine."  
  
With that Elrond led them down a hallway towards the healing chambers.  
  
~*~  
  
Images and words soar through Alanis' blurred mind as she began to wake up for the first time since Weathertop.  
  
"W-where am I?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"In Rivendell young apprentice." Said an all too familiar voice. "And it is 9:27 in the morning on October the 20th in case you are wondering."  
  
As Alanis' vision cleared she discovered that she was lying in a bed in a chamber that was filled with the morning sunlight. She looked down at herself and noticed that her cloak had been removed and that all she wore was a large night shirt. She looked to the side of the bed and saw someone that she hadn't seen since her childhood in Lothlorien.  
  
"Master Gandalf!" She cried out with joy.  
  
Gandalf smiled gently and hugged her.  
  
"'Tis so good to see you again my little one."  
  
He held her at an arms length and looked her over.  
  
" I stand corrected," he said " You are no longer a little girl, but a fully grown young woman. Not only are you grown but you are as beautiful as the night sky."  
  
He brushed a few strands of floor length silver hair away from her face. A rosy flush suddenly graced her cheeks.  
  
"Master," She said calmly, "I am not beautiful."  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow  
  
"If you say so" he chuckled.  
  
"Ah, I see that you are awake." Said a voice from the doorway.  
  
Alanis looked and watched as Elrond entered the room. He smiled gently as he came to stand by the bed.  
  
"Good morning Alustriel." He said gently. "You have a visitor."  
  
With that he looked to the doorway. Frodo stood there and stared in awe at the vision of loveliness that rested on the bed.  
  
"Alanis!" He cried suddenly and raced toward her.  
  
The hobbit leapt up onto the bed and into Alanis' waiting arms.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf chuckled as they watched the two on the bed.  
  
"Alanis! " Frodo said " We thought we'd lost you!"  
  
Alanis laughed  
  
"Frodo you know I'd never leave you."  
  
"Young Frodo here has come to see you everyday since he arrived." Elrond said  
  
It was then at a very sassy voice came from the doorway.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
A young hobbit woman wearing green leggings and a black shirt entered the room. Alanis let go of Frodo and put a smirk on her face as the young woman entered the room. With a toss of her long curly brown hair, the newcomer approached the bed.  
  
" Alanis you are a fool. Don't you every do that to me again."  
  
"Well excuse me Cerridwyn!" Alanis said. " It isn't my fault Aragorn can't fight to save his own ass!"  
  
Cerridwyn crawled up on to the bed. It was then that Frodo notice that Cerridwyn was wearing shoes. The former ring bearer's eyes widened. Up close Cerridwyn didn't look like a hobbit at all! Her feet were smaller than they should have been. Her skin was very pale, she had very large almond eyes and full lips.  
  
"Excuse me, " Frodo said gently, "I don't mean to be rude but what exactly are you."  
  
Cerridwyn turned a glare in his direction but a smile lit up her face when she saw him.  
  
"My name is Cerridwyn Dart leaf, daughter of Princess Mairin of the Dark Faeries. And in answer to your question I am half Dark Faerie half hobbit."  
  
At this Cerridwyn giggled.  
  
"Oh and I almost forgot!" she said. " I am also Alanis' life bonded."  
  
"I'm Frodo Baggins of the Shire."  
  
"Hi Frodo!!!" Cerridwyn cried  
  
Elrond cleared his throat.  
  
"Why don't we all go and eat breakfast so Alanis can get dressed hmm?"  
  
With that everyone left to allow Alanis to clean and dress herself.  
  
[1] Ancient Dandrien (Dark Elvin) for "Elf"  
  
[2] think Sephiroth ^.^  
  
So what did you think? Remember the review button is your friend. 


	5. Rebecca

Heyla! Me again! I don't feel loved.. I have only one review! Oh well I might as well deal with it. Here's the next chapter! Wee! FUN! ::blinks as Legolas begins singing the fun song. Smacks him with trout:: enjoy! The song is "Rebecca" by Mackenzie Phillips. It's from an episode of So Weird, which was also entitled "Rebecca". Elvish is in ''. Dark elvish is in ~~  
  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? NOT MY SONG!  
  
Alanis didn't go to breakfast that morning. After getting dressed and throwing her cloak on she went out in to the gardens to be alone. She had no doubt that Elrond had already told Legolas who she really was. She had known when Legolas saved her. She remembered the state of mild consciousness she had been in at the time. She really didn't want to see him right now.  
  
She wandered for hours looking out of place in her dark cloak. It had been a long time since she had seen the wonders of Rivendell. She had never known how much she had missed it until her return. She came to her favorite place and couldn't help but gaze at its beauty. She stood on the small bridge and looked down at the river below. She looked up at the sound of someone approaching.  
  
It was Legolas.  
  
There was nowhere to hide. So she merely stayed where she was and allowed him to find her.  
  
~*~ One hour ago.  
  
Legolas followed Elrond silently not knowing what the half-elf wanted. Elrond led the young elf to his study and told him to take a seat. Legolas did as he was asked. Elrond gazed at his face for several moments before sighing and looking out the window.  
  
'There is no simple way to tell you this my young friend' Elrond began, ' I know the pain and suffering you have felt over the last few years.'  
  
Legolas gazed at him in confusion.  
  
'Tell me what Lord Elrond?'  
  
The Half-elfin lord looked at Legolas, a sad smile on his face.  
  
'You will most likely hate your father, myself, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn for the rest of your life when I tell you so be ready.'  
  
Legolas blinked.  
  
'You were lied to when you were told that Alustriel had died in an orc attack. You and I both know that mere orcs could not kill that girl.'  
  
Elrond sat down across from Legolas.  
  
'The truth is that Alustriel felt the call of her life bonded and had left for the Dark Realm. She has been living there for over fifteen-hundred years.'  
  
Legolas leaned forward in his seat and gripped the arms of the chair tightly.  
  
' She has now returned.' Elrond continued. ' You saved her life a few nights ago.'  
  
Legolas was on his feet in a flash.  
  
'WHAT?!' he cried.  
  
Elrond, expecting the Young elf to be angry prepared himself for the onslaught.  
  
'I can't believe you've been lying to me all these years! I was beaten and broken when I was told she had died! I went insane! And now you have the nerve to tell me that my best friend is alive!'  
  
'It's the truth Legolas' Elrond said calmly  
  
Elrond could see the tears that were threatening to spill from Legolas' eyes.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?' whispered brokenly  
  
'We had to protect you.' Elrond said as he stood and placed at hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
Legolas allowed Elrond to comfort him. All the pain had come flooding back and now he found out that she was alive, he had to talk to her. He at least had to say something.  
  
~*~  
  
Alanis stood silently on the bridge waiting for him. He approached her slowly. Gathering his courage he stepped onto the bridge and looked at her. Even with the cloak on he could tell that she had grown into a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Alustriel?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca moves across the world  
  
She's a sirocco on the sand  
  
She is the Nile that flows forever  
  
Cutting a wound across the land.  
  
She'll be your friend before you know her  
  
She'll have your trust before it's earned  
  
But like any nomad she will wander  
  
Breaking the hearts of all concerned ~~~~~~  
  
She looked at him silently her face hidden by the cloak.  
  
'Elrond told you' she said ' didn't he.'  
  
Legolas nodded and took a step towards her. Though her was both awed and terrified by the black shrouded woman he refused to show his fear.  
  
' Alustriel, I've missed you so much' He said  
  
'Don't call me by that name.' Alanis growled ' My name is Alanis now'  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
'I was broken when they told me you were dead.'  
  
Alanis remained silent.  
  
'I attempted suicide.'  
  
Alanis looked at him mildly shocked.  
  
'I sent you letters to keep you calm. When you didn't answer I thought you had forgotten me.'  
  
'I received no letters.' Legolas said. ' I would never forget you Elei! You should know that!'  
  
~~~~~  
  
History clouds what we remember  
  
The one that you wanted her to be  
  
Mystery shrouds her like an island  
  
It is an island in a lonely sea  
  
Oh, Rebecca  
  
Oh, Rebecca  
  
~~~~~  
  
Alanis turned away. Legolas felt his heart tear.  
  
'You can't imagine how frightened I was when I left.' She said. 'I was all alone until I met Cerridwyn. Soon all I really cared about was Cerridwyn. She's my life bonded.'  
  
'You have a life bonded?'  
  
Alanis nodded.  
  
'I sent you a letter. But. you never answered.'  
  
Legolas was in shock.  
  
She had a life bonded? But, he had wanted to be her life bonded.  
  
'I was so happy when I met her. She's beautiful Legolas! She's so smart and witty, and I'm.I am still as grotesque as I ever was.'  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
'You are not grotesque! You must stop telling yourself that!'  
  
Alanis glared at him.  
  
'At least I am willing to accept the truth!'  
  
They were silent for a few moments before Legolas chuckled.  
  
'I remember when we first met. Do You?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
I was thirteen going on forty  
  
Wasting my summer on the beach  
  
Burned on the outside raw in the middle  
  
That Molly's just too hard to reach  
  
Rebecca moved in  
  
Yeah she moved me  
  
The best friend I'd ever had  
  
And then one day she went away  
  
Didn't think I'd ever feel that bad  
  
~~~~~  
  
'I was so scared,' Legolas said, 'It was my first time in 'Lorien. And then I saw you.'  
  
Alanis nodded  
  
'Yes I remember' she chuckled ' I scared your father silly.'  
  
Legolas chuckled.  
  
'That you did!'  
  
He sighed heavily  
  
'Those had to have been some of the best days of my life.' He said. 'I just don't understand why you didn't tell me where you were going and why.'  
  
~~~~  
  
Where did you go?  
  
Why did you lie?  
  
Why did you leave without saying goodbye?  
  
How 'bout the promise that you made me?  
  
Was it really so easy to trade me  
  
For another town  
  
Another friend  
  
Another beginning  
  
Without any end  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'I was in a daze. I couldn't think straight. Cerridwyn had used her one miracle to call me. She needed me more than anything. The only ting I could think about was getting to her. I'm sorry Legolas. I tried to tell you. When I finally gained enough sense to tell you it was too late.'  
  
Legolas tried to get a glimpse of her face but she was standing in the shadows. He remembered how soft her skin was and how shiny her hair had been. Was she still the same girl he had befriended all those years ago? She seemed colder now. Unwelcoming somehow.  
  
She had grown considerably. She was no longer the little squirt he used to hang around with. The wind blew and ruffled her cloak creating a ghostly effect. She seemed to be glaring at him again.  
  
~~~~  
  
So many times I would have called you  
  
If I'd had your number in my hand  
  
You were the one I would have turned to  
  
When things didn't go the way I'd planned  
  
I never got the chance to tell you  
  
Things didn't go the way I'd planned. With that Alanis turned and stepped off the bridge.  
  
'It was good to see you again Legolas,' she said. ' But I must ask you to stay away from me. What once was can no longer be.'  
  
'Why not?!'  
  
~I'm not sure I can survive it.~  
  
With that she left leaving no evidence of ever being there. Legolas sank to his knees and finally let his tears fall. He felt betrayed and lonely. He was worried that things would never change. Never once had the young prince the feeling of love one receives when with their lover. Never once had the young prince taken a lover. And it was all because of Alustriel. She had been the only person her ever really needed. And now he knew for certain that he would always be alone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
History clouds what I remember  
  
The one that I wanted her to be  
  
Mystery shrouds her like an island  
  
Does she still remember me?  
  
My life is like a turnstile  
  
So many strangers passing through  
  
There have been more than I can number  
  
But I still remember you  
  
Oh, Rebecca  
  
Oh, Rebecca  
  
~~~~~  
  
OH! How sad!! Ok I would so like to make this clear. I am NOT a Legolas fan girl. This is because I am Gimli fan girl. Strange I know. I adored Gimli in the books and in the movie. I am also a Gandalf Fan girl and a Sam fan girl. Yes I know I'm disturbed. Legolas is an okay character but Gimli will always be my favorite. Toodles and Please Review! 


	6. The Fellowship

Heyla! Oh my god I'm actually updating. Well for those of you who care, here's the next chapter! Elvish is in `' dark elvish is in ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Alanis shifted uncomfortably as the council erupted into hushed whispers. Arwen had just arrived and taken a seat next to her father.  
  
The Dark Elf gently ran her fingers through her beloved Cerridwyn's curly chestnut hair. The tiny hobbit girl leaned back against her other half for protection as the men looked at the three girls in astonishment.  
  
Cerridwyn looked up at Alanis , her emerald eyes twinkling.  
  
~Alanis,~ she said. ~they hate us.~  
  
Alanis chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the young woman's forehead.  
  
~fear them not, my love~ Alanis crooned. ~ they are human and know nothing.~  
  
The men, not knowing what the two were saying, merely glared. Dwarfish chuckles split the air at the human's stupidity.  
  
"Deltail Tomar!" Alanis called to the dwarves.  
  
The assembled dwarves burst into laughter. Arwen tried to hide the smirk on her face as did Elrond and Legolas.  
  
Elrond stood.  
  
"If you are finished may we please begin?"  
  
Elrond launched into a grand speech about the quest to destroy the ring. All the while Alanis felt the eyes of a saddened angel upon her.  
  
The cloaked Dark elf looked up from her beloved and met the eyes of a sickly looking Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
Cerridwyn, feeling her love's soul still, looked up at Alanis then over at Legolas. The hobbit girl's soul stilled as well when she saw the thin, pale green, wind currents circling the blond. She knew in that instant that she was seeing them only because Alanis could see them, while the other's except maybe Gandalf, could not.  
  
Alanis' eyes narrowed.  
  
Cerridwyn could suddenly feel and see the tiny tendrils of darkness that came up from the ground and began to circle Alanis and herself. She also saw dark black-green vine like tentacles join with the black ones.  
  
Her power.  
  
She watched as her living energy joined with the darkness, twisting and growing. A single tendril of blue tried to join the twisting and was accepted. Cerridwyn looked to see the tendrils of Arwen's energy swirling around the raven haired woman like a gently creek on a cold morning.  
  
The powers of the three joined together in perfect harmony. All to soon would the power be strong enough to be visible.  
  
"Alustriel?"  
  
The power shattered and vanished.  
  
Alanis looked up at Elrond.  
  
"Yes?" she asked gently.  
  
"Bring forth the ring."  
  
Alanis stood , cradling Cerridwyn in her arms and stepped towards the pedestal that rested in the center.  
  
She drew the ring out from within her cloak and laid it on the pedestal.  
  
Several gasps were heard.  
  
"So it's back" a human said.  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the ring.  
  
"Has it not finished with us yet?" he asked of the air  
  
"Will it ever be finished?" Legolas asked.  
  
Frodo began to shake rather violently. Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"There is only one thing we can do now." Elrond said. "if it cannot be unmade by the fires from which it was born then we must use our final and most dangerous option."  
  
"Beove"  
  
All eyes turned to look at Alanis. No one spoke.  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
"Yes Alanis, Beove."  
  
Legolas sank down in his chair and covered his eyes. The golden beauty shook slightly at the word. Aragorn reached out to the elf and held him close as the elf shivered. Arwen covered her mouth and fought the urge to burst into tears.  
  
"What is Beove?" asked a slightly confused Pippin  
  
Alanis looked at the hobbit while clutching a terrified Cerridwyn to her chest.  
  
"Beove is the end of this plane of existence."  
  
The Hobbits and most of the humans looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You might call it the edge of the world."  
  
"Where is it?" asked Merry  
  
"Past Mordor to the North, beyond where the sun's light dares to touch, far past the plains where the moon sleeps, beyond the Halls of Mandos and past the Palace of Hell. There is a land so dire and cold, where the star's light brings evil and the shadows fold. In this land where no light reaches where even darkness flees from everything it touches, there is a castle. A castle so black its white, so dark it's light. A palace where none can see nor live. This castle is Beove. The end of the world. All worlds end there. All peoples die there. All nightmares are born there. All children cry there. Beove is nothing. And it is into nothing that the ring must go."  
  
Alanis finished her tail and closed her eyes, listening to the utter silence. No birds sang. No insects buzzed. Absolutely no sound.  
  
"Please not Beove." Legolas whispered, eyes filled with tears. "Not again."  
  
Alanis rose instantly, not a thought in her mind. Cerridwyn crawled into her chair and watched as her beloved immediately glided over to Legolas and threw her arms around him. The blonde held on to her as though she were the only thing keeping him alive.  
  
She stoked his hair as gently as a mother would to her new born baby.  
  
~It's alright.~ she whispered to him. ~I won't let them take you again.~  
  
~Please don't leave me again~ Legolas whispered.  
  
~I won't~ Alanis replied ~I am always with you. Even if you can't see me.~  
  
The assembly watch the precious exchange between the bright elf and the dark elf in awe. Never had they seen such a thing.  
  
A light cry filled the air. All eyes turned to see Arwen collapse against her father in tears.  
  
'Don't let it come again please' She sobbed.  
  
Elrond held his daughter gently and promised her that 'It' wouldn't come again. Aragorn gently took his shaking and terrified wife and held her with the utmost gentleness.  
  
"Gimli?" Alanis said. "Would you please come be with Legolas? There is something I must do."  
  
Gimli rose and gently tried to help the elf compose himself again.  
  
Alanis stood up straight and tall before the company after scooping Cerridwyn up into her arms.  
  
"I am not afraid of Beove." She said "For I have seen it."  
  
All eyes turned to her.  
  
"I shall take the ring to Beove. I am the only one who can."  
  
"And I'm going with her." Cerridwyn said.  
  
Arwen stood.  
  
"You have my confidence!"  
  
Arwen came to stand with Alanis.  
  
Aragorn stood.  
  
"You have my sword and all the power of Gondor"  
  
He stood with them.  
  
Gandalf sent a smile in Elrond's direction.  
  
The old wizard stood.  
  
"Empress Lady Alustriel, I will help you with this task."  
  
The hobbits came and stood with them as well.  
  
"You can't stop us from goin'" Merry stated.  
  
"Besides." Frodo said. "You'd be lost without us!"  
  
Legolas laughed and stood.  
  
"That we would little friends." He came to stand beside Aragorn. "That we would."  
  
"The elf is useless with out me!" Gimli bellowed and gently smacked the elf's hip.  
  
Legolas twitched.  
  
"I'm going to!"  
  
Everyone looked to the doorway. There standing in the sunlight was Boromir.  
  
"Mr. Bübles you made it!" Cerri cried and latched on to her most favorite human.  
  
Boromir twitched at the sound of his new nick name.  
  
"Yup it's a miracle."  
  
"But you're dead!" Aragorn said in astonishment.  
  
"Oh that a fine way to welcome me back." Boromir stated.  
  
Legolas smacked himself and ran towards Boromir. He glomped onto the man and laughed with joy. Boromir immediately returned the favor.  
  
"It's so good to see you again." The man said.  
  
"You have no idea." Legolas replied.  
  
At the sight of this Alanis wondered if her reunion with Legolas would have been like this had circumstances been different.  
  
"Twelve companions." Elrond mused. "Very well welcome back Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
Weee fun! Ok review! 


	7. Swamps of Sadness

Oh lookie! New chapter! Elvish is in '` dark elvish is in ~~ the song is called "Hazy shade of winter" It's sung by the Go-Gos.  
  
Disclaimer: umm.yeah..i don't own lord of the rings. Not my song!  
  
  
  
The newly reformed Fellowship had left Rivendell before dawn and had started across the plains just as day broke. They walked along in the cold morning as the sun lifted up over the horizon.  
  
Cerridwyn skipped along next to Boromir who was trying to hold a conversation with her. Arwen , who now wore a pink button-up traveling dress and boots, walked hand in hand with her husband. Gandalf walked with the hobbits and Gimli brought up the rear. Alanis lead the group closely followed by Legolas, who was keeping his eyes sharp on their surroundings.  
  
Alanis pulled her hood over her face more as they were bathed in sunlight.  
  
"If we keep this pace we may reach the town of Bereda in seven days." She announced.  
  
"Bereda?" Gimli asked. "Is that wise?"  
  
"We may have no choice Gimli." Arwen replied.  
  
"But Bereda is teeming with thieves!" Aragorn protested.  
  
"I can send a message to my mother in Bereda." Alanis said. "She'll want to know I'm back."  
  
The dwarf snorted and muttered something about women.  
  
Legolas sped up slightly so he could talk to Alanis without the others hearing.  
  
"Elei?" he said.  
  
Alanis looked at him, her face hidden by the cloak.  
  
"You have not told Galadriel of your return?"  
  
The Dark-Elf shook her head.  
  
"I didn't have time." She replied. "I had to get to Rivendell as fast as possible."  
  
"Where did you find the ring?"  
  
"It was found in the bottom of the River of Voices."  
  
"But that's in the Dark Realm!"  
  
Alanis nodded.  
  
"How did it get there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"You shouldn't have come." Alanis said.  
  
The bright-elf looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You shouldn't have to go through the Nightmare again."  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Elei, I wanted to come." He said "I can't just stand by and worry about you being out here alone can I?"  
  
Alanis didn't say anything.  
  
"Well whether you like it or not, you need me here with you." Legolas said.  
  
With that the prince ran ahead to scout.  
  
~I need you more than you know~  
  
~*~  
  
The Fellowship stood at the edge of a massive swamp. Grayish clouds had filled the sky over the past few hours.  
  
"It'll start to rain soon." Gandalf said.  
  
"Or worse." Cerri stated glumly.  
  
"Oh aren't you just a bundle of sunshine!" Sam said a bit angrily.  
  
"Well excuse me!" Cerri replied loudly.  
  
"Knock it off you two!" Legolas practically shouted.  
  
The two hobbits and the rest of the Fellowship looked at him in surprise. None of them had ever really seen an angry Legolas before.  
  
"You've been going at it for the last two hours and it's getting really annoying!"  
  
The elf crossed his arms and glared at them.  
  
"Well she started it!" Sam said  
  
Cerri put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"Don't go there hobbit! It's your fault too!"  
  
"Hobbits!"  
  
They turned to look at Legolas again.  
  
"If you two don't shut up, I'm going to throw both of you in the swamp. And if that doesn't work I'm going to chain you two together until you can get along!"  
  
Not liking the sound of that, the hobbits quieted down.  
  
Legolas turned to Alanis.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Alanis shook her head and chuckled.  
  
"Well, we have to get through this swamp." She said. " There's only one problem."  
  
"What's that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Alanis didn't say anything.  
  
"These are the Swamps of Sadness aren't they?" Arwen asked  
  
Gandalf stepped forward and put a hand on the young queen's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, they are." He said.  
  
Arwen's shoulders slumped and she clutched at her staff.  
  
Aragorn tugged gently on his wife's long braid.  
  
"Don't worry we'll make it."  
  
He pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled.  
  
Pippin peered into the foggy swamp.  
  
"I don't like the looks of things in there." He said.  
  
"It looks like it goes on for miles." Merry said.  
  
"It does." Alanis said.  
  
Frodo clutched Alanis' cloak and gazed into the swamps.  
  
"It looks like a thing from somebody's nightmare."  
  
Alanis knelt and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"Your close." She said. "In order to get to Beove we have to pass through it's challenges. The swamps are the first."  
  
"So that's why we came this way." Boromir said  
  
Alanis nodded.  
  
"Well let's get this over with." Gimli said.  
  
~*~  
  
The Fellowship entered the swamp with caution. Instantly they were filled with an almost overwhelming feeling of sadness.  
  
"It's so gloomy here." Sam said.  
  
Arwen gave a sniffle.  
  
"You must not let the sadness overcome you!" Gandalf announced.  
  
Alanis bent and lifted Frodo into her arms so that he was no longer knee deep in mud. Following her lead the other's picked up a hobbit.  
  
Cerri snuggled against Boromir's chest as he carried her.  
  
"What a horrible place!"  
  
Boromir patted her head.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Cerri" Sam said gently. " Hopefully it'll all be over soon."  
  
Feeling the sadness that hung over the group, Alanis did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She sang.  
  
~~~~  
  
Time time time  
  
See what's become of me.  
  
~~~~  
  
She wasn't very surprised when Arwen and Legolas began to sing with her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Time, time, time  
  
See what´s become of me  
  
While I looked around  
  
For my possibilities  
  
I was so hard to please  
  
~~~~  
  
The Fellowship continued to wade it's way through the now knee deep mud and water. A vicious smell hung in the air. Arwen covered her nose with her hand but continued to sing none the less.  
  
By this time it had begun to rain.  
  
~~~~  
  
Look around  
  
Leaves are brown  
  
And the sky  
  
Is a Hazy Shade of Winter  
  
Hear the Salvation Army Band  
  
Down by the riverside  
  
It´s bound to be a better ride  
  
Than what you´ve got planned  
  
Carry a cup in your hand  
  
~~~~  
  
They all stumbled at least once. They had already had to pull Gimli out of the mud. By this time the rain was now pouring. The Fellowship's spirits hadn't lifted at all. They had been trudging through the swamp for hours.  
  
~~~~  
  
Look around  
  
Leaves are brown  
  
And the sky  
  
Is a Hazy Shade of Winter  
  
Hang onto your hopes my friend  
  
That´s an easy thing to say  
  
But if your hopes should pass away  
  
Simply pretend  
  
That you can build them again  
  
~~~~  
  
The singing quieted when Alanis stopped suddenly.  
  
"Estanasis" she said suddenly.  
  
"What did she say?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas was already preparing his bow.  
  
"Danger." The elf translated.  
  
After putting the hobbits in a safe place among the roots of a dead tree, they pulled out their weapons.  
  
Alanis pulled out her five foot long katana like blade and scanned the surrounding area.  
  
Arwen readied her staff and stood with Gandalf while Boromir and Aragorn stood back to back with their swords drawn.  
  
Cerri crawled out of her hiding place and unsheathed a rather large sword.  
  
"I don't like this" Legolas said.  
  
"Nor do I" Gandalf said.  
  
"Orcs?" Boromir asked.  
  
"No," Alanis said. "More likely wargs."  
  
Sure enough, several wargs broke through the fog and attacked.  
  
Legolas fired off several arrows taking down three wargs before they got anywhere near the Fellowship.  
  
Those with swords hacked their way through the putrid beasts.  
  
A scream of rage caused them to turn their eyes toward Cerridwyn.  
  
The young woman had suddenly sprouted wings and grown to be about six feet tall. Three stripes of red paint were on her left cheek.  
  
She smirked and took off into the battle hacking at all wargs that got in her way.  
  
"Right on Cerridwyn!" Alanis yelled. "Fairy form! You go girl!"  
  
Arwen whooped and slammed her metal staff down onto a wargs spine. The warg howled as it's bones broke through it's skin.  
  
~~~~  
  
Look around  
  
Grass is high  
  
Fields are ripe  
  
It´s the springtime of my life  
  
Seasons change with their scenery  
  
Weaving time in a tapestry  
  
Won´t you stop and remember me  
  
~~~~  
  
Legolas quickly drew his blades and began hacking away at the foul beasts. Blood and severed limbs were all that was left of his enemies once he was finished with them.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir had formed a living barrier in front of the hiding hobbits.  
  
Alanis had long since sheathed her sword and was now throwing heavy punches at the wargs. Every punch went through the skin killing the beast almost instantly.  
  
She was forming a spell in her mind as she fought.  
  
"Lightning Ball!"  
  
A glowing ball of electricity formed between her gloved hands. She flung the ball at the beasts. An explosion followed the blast.  
  
With all wargs destroyed the fighters stooped to catch their breath.  
  
~~~~  
  
Look around  
  
Leaves are brown  
  
And the sky  
  
Is a Hazy Shade of Winter  
  
Look around  
  
Leaves are brown  
  
There´s a patch of snow on the ground  
  
~~~~  
  
All were covered with mud and blood. The exhausted Fellowship resumed their terrible journey through the swamps.  
  
Cerri, now back in her hobbit form, snuggled against the exhausted Boromir for warmth.  
  
"We need to find a place to set camp." She stated.  
  
"Sleep? Here? In this swamp? Are you Crazy?" Pippin said in shock.  
  
"We have no choice Pippin." Alanis said. " We have many miles yet to travel."  
  
Pippin started crying.  
  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" He choked out. "This sadness is crushing me!"  
  
Arwen gently ran her fingers through his tangled hair and let him cry into her chest.  
  
"The question is." Legolas said as he shifted Merry's position " Where can we camp?"  
  
Gandalf had an answer to that.  
  
"Not to far from here there is a rock out cropping that should do. It's sheltered so we'll be out of the rain."  
  
"That'll have to do." Alanis said.  
  
The Fellowship made it's way there in mild silence.  
  
~~~~  
  
Look around  
  
Leaves are brown  
  
There´s a patch of snow on the ground  
  
Look around  
  
Leaves are brown  
  
There´s a patch of snow on the ground  
  
~~~~  
  
The Fellowship settled down into the small, damp, cave like out cropping. All of them were cold and tired. The hobbits and Cerridwyn fell asleep aster a small dinner, none of them even complained about their hunger.  
  
Arwen settled down with her husband and fell asleep soon there after.  
  
Gandalf claimed an area near the hobbits and also fell asleep.  
  
Boromir and Gimli sat up and spoke by the measly little fire that Alanis had managed to start.  
  
Legolas and Alanis had gone out on patrol.  
  
The two elves walked side by side through the swamps in almost utter silence.  
  
"Do you think we'll be attacked?" Legolas asked after awhile.  
  
"I don't think so." The dark-elf replied. "It is raining pretty hard."  
  
It was then that the ground beneath them gave way. Both elves were plunged underneath the silt filled water.  
  
Legolas kicked hard against what felt like a fallen log and propelled himself towards what he though was the surface. He came up gasping for air.  
  
Alanis came up a few meters away. Legolas could tell that her hood was down, but when he tried to get a better look she pulled it back up.  
  
He swam towards her.  
  
"Alustriel!" He called.  
  
~I'm alright!~  
  
He pulled her against him in a relieved hug. The dark-elf laid her head against his chest and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Thank Eru you're alright!" the prince cried.  
  
"I officially don't like this place." Alanis said with mild humor.  
  
The blonde prince held her closer when lightning lit up the quickly darkening sky. The rain began to pour on them mercilessly.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Alanis shouted over the din of the storm.  
  
"No shit!"  
  
Legolas reluctantly released his friend. Both of them swam back the way they came.  
  
They rolled up onto the muddy beach exhausted and frozen.  
  
"Gods." Alanis muttered. "How can a place like this exist."  
  
Legolas shook his head and pulled the gasping dark-elf against him.  
  
~I'm so glad you're alive.~ he said.  
  
~and I you.~ came Alanis' response.  
  
The elves pushed themselves to their feet and trudged back to their camp. Legolas wrapped an arm around Alanis' slender waist so that he wouldn't lose her in the fog.  
  
Once they had reached their small disheveled camp they collapsed into a cold, wet heap as far away from the rain as possible. They fell asleep this way.  
  
Wow! Long chapter! Ok R&R 


End file.
